the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ärnesti Jukanpoika
Ärnesti Jukanpoika (born January 2nd 1997) is a Finnish student who attends Colham College. He is generally grumpy, socially awkward, enjoys frightening his rivals and doesn't care much for all the crazy events that happen around him. He has a diagnosis of Asperger's syndrome. His best friend is Maarjo Mägi from Estonia, who also has the same syndrome. His other friends are the morbid Coran Hewitt who goes to Colham High School, and Tauno Rautio from Karelia, who has a secret crush on Ärnesti. Akköz Gündoğan also cooperates with him. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Ärnesti has become even more frightening due to gaining muscle. Ärnesti was born and brought up in the bleak village of Poikaland. As his parents disliked the atmosphere there, they moved to Kilallt in 2009. His cousin is Isabelle Drakenberg, who is dating Jonas Andersson, much to Ärnesti's annoyance. Ärnesti hates Edvard Andersson so much he ran him over with his moped, draining most mobility from one of his legs for some time and becoming enraged when the damage was fixed in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Morten Larsen beat him up after the incident, causing Maarjo to be mean to Morten and his cousins. Gregor McDade and William Fraser are also terrified of Ärnesti and Maarjo due to their violent attitude. They are also confused as to why the two of them walk unusually at times; this is because they do not care about their appearance. He is also notorious for keeping a collection of knives in his basement. In The New Girl in 3F, he was seen chasing Morten, Harry Smith and Ellie McCoy with a knife covered in red paint. Due to this, he got arrested for a month, however in the episode Harry Smith Finishes School, he sneaked into Colham High School and pinned Harry to the ground shortly after he was released from jail. Ärnesti was arrested again, this time for two months. In the episode Harry Smith's Prison Party he was transferred to Dundundun Mental Hospital. Appearances *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover *Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief *Harry Smith Alone at Home (appears in Harry Smith's thoughts) *The New Girl in 3F *Harry Smith Finishes School *Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested (appears in Maarjo Mägi's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Prison Party *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Video game appearances Ärnesti will appear as a recurring antagonist in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. At one point in the game, he throws Edvard Andersson into a time machine built by Blair Cameron, subsequently pushing Morten Larsen in too. Edvard's cousins and The Black Foot Gang enter the machine to rescue the pair - this is how they find out that future Volcanus is corrupted by the demonic conformist ruler Queen Narciss. He sends several other characters such as Patrick McCrae, Jonas Andersson and Asbjørg Fjelde to the future as well. Ärnesti additionally appears twice later on as a boss, and again when Harry Smith slips into a dream. In the game, his theme tune will be Häivy. Ärnesti is additionally confirmed to be a playable fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"Häivy!" (Get lost) Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters with disorders Category:Colham College students